Invaderama
by BigRedKing
Summary: What would happen if Zim and Gir did not land in modern times, but instead the distant future of 3000 in New New York? The answer is this, a fanfiction detailing Zim, Gir, Fry, and all the other Futurama cast's insane and random adventures. Rated T, for future (rimshot) death and dark comedy.


**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I had to change my password TWICE, because the first time I forgot my password, then I forgot my replacement password because it was basically random numbers and letters. Now I wrote down my new password, and I can introduce you a new fanfiction I thought of: **

**Invaderama! **

**I know there has already been a Futurama and Invader Zim crossover, but not like this. Once you read this entire first chapter, you will know how this is different then the OTHER Invader Zim/Futurama crossover. Enjoy! **

Zim was going on a mission: Go to Earth and overthrow humanity. To him, he was pretty much the hero of the Irkens, like Christopher Columbus (if he knew who that was). In reality, the Irkens were just trying to get rid of Zim. Zim was pretty much the most annoying Irken there was, and The Tallest had fooled him into leaving just so he could have peace and quiet. The Tallest never expected Zim to survive long enough to make it to Earth, so him _conquering _Earth was out of the question for him.

Gir was not a standard Irken robot. Everybody knew that, except for Zim, when he first decided to buy him. Zim wanted Gir to be a perfect killing machine. He never expected him to act like a five year old.

Anyways, in the present (December 31, 1999), Zim had just blasted off toward Earth. Zim was excited for his world domination scheme, but Gir seemed more excited. Gir had just decided to start singing the doom song, which was just him singing the word "doom" repeatedly. Zim then decided to try and get some rest. It was hard, but Zim managed to get some rest.

-_meanwhile- _

At the exact same time, in a place called New York City (somewhere you may be reading this fanfiction), a man named Phillip J. Fry was working a job as a delivery boy. His boss was impatient with him, mostly because Fry was pretty much an idiot. Fry was heading out, when he heard something on the radio. In the middle of the New York News show, the radio signal fizzled out. Fry's boss hit the radio repeatedly, and a bunch of seemingly random words flashed on the radio. This is what Fry heard: "I –fzzz- world –fzzz- Zi-fzzz- sin-fzz- doo-fzz-." After that, the radio announcer apologized for it, saying it was just "a glitch or something". Fry thought something else- it was aliens interrupting the signal, trying to announce their plans. In reality, it was just Gir messing with Zim's ship's radio and getting connected with the radio on Earth. Fry couldn't tell his boss that, because his boss just yelled at him to hurry up or he would get fired. Fry hurried to the Cryogenic Labs to deliver the pizza, and found out his girlfriend had broken up with him. Fry had no time to stand around and cry about it, because he had a pizza to deliver. He went inside the cryogenic labs, and then he realized he has been pranked by some cryogenic lab scientists when he saw no one was there, and read the orderer's name. Fry decides to eat the pizza himself, as the new years ball drops and the countdown goes down from 10, and leans on his chair and blows his noise maker. He unfortunately leans back too far, and he falls into a cryogenic freezer. The freezer is set to 1000 years, and Fry is frozen solid.

-_back in space...- _

About 1000 years have passed; Gir was still singing the doom song. Zim had woken up from his long slumber, and hears Gir still singing, and asked him: "Gir, can you PLEASE stop singing?" Gir hears Zim and surprisingly complies, either that or he got tired, but that was as likely as Zim taking over the world. Zim looked at his clock, and saw the date: December 31, 2999. "WHAT? How can the mighty ZIM sleep so long? GIR, why didn't you wake me up?!" Gir looked at Zim and responded, "I was singing the DOOM SONG!" Gir was about to start singing it again, but Zim stopped him. Zim saw they were landing on Earth. "Yes, it is finally time to overthrow the puny humans! Gir, put on your suit!" Gir put on his dog outfit, which both Gir and Zim thought would fool the humans, but since it is really a green dog suit, and Zim's disguise is just contact lenses and a wig, only an idiot would fall for it.

Fry's freezer opened up, and he thawed. He stepped out slowly, and looked around. He saw the flying cars, and realized he was not in 2000. He then realized something else- all his family and friends had died after all this time. He actually seemed happy about it, at least at the time. Two men was standing there, and one said, "Welcome to the world of tomorrow!" After he said that, a spaceship crashed through the roof and crushed the man. The other man awkwardly walked away. Zim and Gir stepped out of the pod, and Zim saw Fry. "Can we go again?" Gir asked, when he stepped out. Zim said to Fry, "Oh, um, hello! I am…" Zim actually never thought of something to say to a witness of his ship landing. But he didn't have to; Fry heard Zim and Gir's voice and knew who they were. "I know who you guys are! You guys must be aliens!" Zim was surprised by Fry's knowledge, and couldn't think of anything to say to change his mind. "Uh…"

**I am ending this chapter in a sort of dumb cliffhanger, because I feel like it. I hope you guys aren't mad about not updating the CSI Toon fanfiction. The reason for that is I can't write a chapter about Xiaolin Showdown because I haven't watched it. Sorry, person who wanted that, but I only do things I know well. **

**In the next chapter, I will finish the first episode, with Gir meeting Bender, but I need to know: should I continue just taking each episode and mixing Invader Zim, or should I just do random things about Invader Zim and Futurama, most likely from suggestions from you guys? Leave in a review what you think, and if you choose the "random stuff" option, then leave a suggestion for what random thing I should do with the characters. **


End file.
